As is well known to golfers, one of the most difficult shots in golf is that of the approach shot to the green. In many cases this shot must be taken with less than a full backswing and judgeing how much of a backswing to take is the toughest part of the shot. The problem is that each shot still counts as one and as golfers well know, most of the difficulty around the green accounts in their high scoring.
Applicant's device basically is a learning device that is attached to, for example, a pitching wedge or other high iron. The device is provided with an electronic circuit that is adjustable to emit a beeping or other sound at any predetermined height of the backswing. Therefore, through practice, the user can determine just how much backswing it will take to hit a golf ball a predetermined distance. This of course is applicable to the various high irons that are utilized near the green and with practice the golfer can finally determine how much backswing it will take to hit a golf ball any required distance. The device is equally applicable to putting and putters as well as these high irons.
Applicant has searched the prior art as stated in his Prior Art Statement and although various other golf aid and golf swing aid devices are available or at least are recognized as being patented, these devices primarily function on a mechanical, cyntrifigul force concept. They may include signaling devices but they still function as mechanical units.
Applicant's unit includes a source of power, a mercury switch controlled circuit leg communicating or connected to a sound emitting element with of course the sound emitting element also connected to the source of power through another leg of the circuit such that when the mercury switch is tripped through rearward elevation of the club the circuit is completed and sound will be emitted. At this point the golfer knows that he has reached his point of proper backswing to thus hit the golf ball a predetermined distance with his forward swing. The electrical or electronic circuit concept is adjustable such that the mercury switch controlling the circuit is displaceable from an inoperative position to a position wherein the club in its backswing will at the most be at a ground level position. This should be the ultimate backswing position to accomplish the required distance. The device is obviously not utilized for long distance driving or the like as only this backswing level position is accommodated.
It is therefore an object of the applicant's invention to provide a golf swing aid particularly arranged and constructed to indicate the amount of backswing taken by the golfer to achieve a desired forward driving distance for the ball.
It is a further object of the applicant's invention to provide a golf swing aid removeably attachable to a golf club and including a mercury switch controlled electrical circuit which is adjustable with respect to the axis of the shaft of the club and which includes a source of power and a noise emitting element such as this club is elevated through the backswing upon achieving the preset point of backswing, the circuit will be closed and a sound will be emitted to indicate that the proper height of backswing has been obtained.
It is still a further object of the applicant's invention to provide a golf swing aid which includes a positionable mercury switch controlled electrical circuit which includes a mercury switch with appropriate leads and conductors arranged in one leg of a circuit which controls a sound emitting member primarily for backswing indication wherein the club is brought in its backswing to the point of sound emission which will indicate to the golfer that with such a height of backswing his forward swing will drive the ball a predetermined distance.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will more fully appear from a consideration of the accompanying disclosure and drawings.